godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Stracci crime family
The Stracci crime family (pronounced Stra-chi) is one of New York's Five Families, operating in Staten Island and New Jersey. History The Stracci family was founded by Anthony Stracci in the 1920s. He set up a legitimate business front in New Jersey, all the while pulling the strings and gradually gaining influence in New York City. Business wise, the Stracci family had a fleet of freight hauling trucks. They also had enough political influence to allow their trucks to travel overloaded, which damaged the highways. However, the Straccis also owned road repair businesses which had exclusive government contracts, leading one business to create work for another. Due to Don Stracci's old fashioned nature, they had little involvement in prostitution, but due to their control of the docks in New Jersey and Manhattan, they had an important role in the distribution of narcotics. As noted during the movie's meeting scene, Don Stracci resided in Staten Island. However, the main source of the family's operations was in New Jersey. The Stracci family ran the gambling in New Jersey and had illegal casino's in the Jersey Palisades. They also controlled the Democratic political machine in the Jersey state and the linen service and waste removal in Atlantic City. As the Stracci family's powerbase was in New Jersey, which was less prestigious and lucrative, they were considered the least powerful of the New York families, but the most well disposed. In 1955, Don Stracci was executed by Peter Clemenza while he was on the way to a negotiation. After Victor Stracci's death, the new Don sued for peace with the Corleone family. Stracci family structure (1920s-1955) |2= |3= }} |4= }}}}}} Historical Leadership Bosses * 1920s-1955 — Victor/Anthony Stracci * 1955-19?? — Mario Stracci Underbosses * 1920s-1955 — Mario Stracci Consiglieres * 1955-19?? — Elio Nunziato In the video game In The Godfather: The Game, the Straccis control New Jersey, but also own some businesses in Hell's Kitchen, the home of their ally, the Cuneo family. Their family was dealt a great blow with the death of Don Victor Stracci, but were only finally crushed when the Stracci Compound was blown up following the don's death. The Straccis are the middle of the five families, at the beginning they are stronger than Corleones and Tattaglias but less stronger than Cuneos and Barzinis. The Stracci Family is the least trusted and the most infamous of the Five Families, due to their aggressive nature. The Straccis' aggressiveness is what makes them hated by the other families, always eager and hungry for a fight both against rival families or innocent civilians. Being the most aggressive family, the Stracci are not afraid to die as long they can bring someone along with them. Their aggressive nature may often led to a mob war, however they are not very well prepared if that happens, especially the Stracci Family lacks the cunning and brutality of Cuneo to end one. At the initiation of Aldo Trapani, a Corleone Associate and Underboss will say to never trust a Stracci because that they are like "animals". This infamous information proves to be true as the Stracci may happily start a fight and backstab people without any warnings or provocations. The Stracci Family are considerably stronger than Tattaglia Family but their difference is not that far and Cuneo Family is already on a level far beyond their own let alone the Barzini Family. At the start, defeating Stracci Associate is not too difficult but the Soldiers can tell different story, messing against Capos and Underbosses is also not recommended. Especially the Straccis' AI is also interesting as they will charge at you even without provocation. The Stracci family is also the only family that are never fought in any of the game's missions at all, minus the last one in which every family participates like a homage to the movie. Stracci family's crest is a horse's head. Family structure in the video game |3= |3= Soldato Plinio Ottaviano |4= Associate Al Bellagio |5= Associate Bennie the Boat |6= Associate Tino Bondsagna |7= Associate Cecil Brinker |8= Associate Fabio Satriani |9= Associate Diego Stracci |10= Associate Dino Stracci |11= Associate Donato Stracci }} Category:Families